Kennedie
by xSarahxMariexCullen
Summary: Max and the gang go to school, real school, fang meets a new girl, but things aren't what they appear. Set After TFW at Ellas house. Sequel coming!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Kennedie

Fang POV

7th mod study hall, the only class I didn't have with Iggy and Max. I walked into the library and took my regular seat at the empty table way in the back. I began to doodle on a sheet of paper while my thoughts wondered.

"Is this seat taken?" said a musical voice.

I looked up to see where the beautiful voice came from only to find a girl who would make an angel look hideous. She was petite probably 9 inches shorter then me. Her hair was slivery blond and hung in loose curls just above her tiny waist. Her face was a flawless delicate ivory. Her features were perfect and angular. Her soft pink lips gently curved up into a warm smile that made me forget my own name. Her eyes where the same color as her shirt and framed with a tick layer of dark eyelashes. Her cheeks turned a gentle rose color and I realized I was staring.

"Uh..What?" I asked sounding like a compete idiot.

She giggled. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I sit next to you?"

"Um yeah s-sure." I stuttered.

She gracefully sat down and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before." She asked.

"Um yes me and my err family just moved here" I replied. Still gawking at her.

"Well its nice to meet you" she said holding out her had, "I'm Kennedie"

I quickly whipped the sweat of my palm on my jeans and shook her her little hand.

"I'm Fang." I said she gave me a nonchalant nod, which was different considering most people asked me what kind of name Fang was. She didn't seam surprised my odd name which was a nice change.

Kennedie POV

7th mod study hall the only class I didn't have with my best friend Alice. I opened the library door only to find that all the tables where occupied. Great. I headed to the back hopping to find a seat when I found a table with only one boy sitting at it. He had dark hair and was doodling in a notebook. I didn't recognize him but he was shockingly handsome.

"Is this seat taken," I asked shyly.

As he looked up I smiled and his dark eyes widened he looked at me from head to toe and I became very self conscious I quickly shut my mouth and ran my tongue over my teeth to make sure there wasn't anything in them I kept my mouth shut my smiled at his shocked look. He was extremely cute. I felt the blush heat up my cheeks and he continued to stare at me. I swallowed hard debating on weather I should make a run for it.

"Uh..What?" he asked in a deep confused voice, it was soft but still attractive like velvet.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my face he was absolutely adorable.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I sit next to you?"

"Um yeah s-sure." He stuttered out seaming nervous.

I sat down turned to him. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you here before." I asked.

"Um yes me and my err family just moved here" he said still seaming tense.

I decided that I should try and make conversation. "Well its nice to meet you, I'm Kennedie" I introduced myself holding my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Fang." He replied taking my hand and giving it a gentle shake.

Fang, what an odd name. I gave him a nod thinking it would be rude to ask about his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note- Thanks for all the nice reviews! I didn't actually think people where going to read this! I'm supposed to be studying for exams right now, ha oh well! Here's chapter 2 enjoy

-Sarah

Disclaimer- Not Mine

Chapter Two- Busted

**Fang POV**

Kennedie let go of my hand and turned around to rummage through her bag she pulled out a science book, the same one I had.

"So, how do you like Jefferson High?" she asked while flipping the pages of her book.

"It's ok, I'm glad that my uh brother and sister are in the same grade as me I don't really think I'd make it through with out them." I replied

" Are you triplets?" she asked

"Um no we where all adopted" I lied. I felt guilty ling to her but I didn't know how to else to explain the two mutant-bird "siblings" that looked nothing like me.

"Oh, okay" she let it drop obviously sensing my discomfort. A few minutes passed.

"Are you in Mr. Quinn's science class?" I asked not wanting the strange silence to continue

"Yeah, physics is so hard, I don't get it at all." She answered sounding embarrassed. I was somewhat shocked that I never noticed her in class before. I was usually distracted my Max or the tedious lessons Mr. Quinn was teaching, but she was the kind of person people don't usually miss.

"Really? I think its pretty easy if you break it down, do you want me to help you?" I asked.

She smiled "sure thanks!"

The rest of the mod went on with me helping Kennedie through her science assignments. When the bell rang I jumped a bit.

"Well thanks Fang, it was really nice meeting you. See you in Mr. Quinn's class" she said and skipped out of the library.

I gathered my books and headed to the hallway. Max was waiting for me like usual ready to walk with me to our last class, Physics.

"So how was class?" she asked while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Fine" I said and smiled quickly to my self at her little habit. "How was yours?"

"Horrible, as usual, I feel so different not being with you or Ig, I hate it." She said while her eyebrows pushed together in frustration.

"I'm sorry. But hey school is almost over." Putting my arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

She shrugged and blushed. I thought it was cute, how she blushed when I touched her. We walked down the hall to the science room I opened the door for Max and fallowed her in. We took our seats and I looked around curious to see if Kennedie was in here. She wasn't.

"What are you looking for?" Max asked.

"Um nothing." I said in a nonchalant tone.

Then the door opened and two girls came in giggling, I recognized Kennedie immediately, she was with a girl who towered over her. The tall one was probably the same size as Max, which was odd for a human 14 year old. Kennedie saw me and gave me a shy wave. Max didn't miss that.

"Who's that?" she asked sounding a little panicky.

"Settle down class." Mr. Quinn commanded before I could answer her question.

***

When the bell final bell rang, Max practically jumped out of her seat. I picked up both of our books and got up my self.

"Hi Fang." Said that familiar musical voice.

"Oh, hey Kennedie." Max cleared her through in an _Um excuse me would you like to introduce me to you little friend_ sort of way. "This is Max, my um sister."

**Max POV**

The bell finally rang and I couldn't wait to question Fang about his blond haired friend. I jumped out of seat and waited for him to finish getting his stuff together, when Blondie came over.

"Hi Fang." She said in an annoyingly beautiful voice. Fang tensed and looked up and then he _smiled._ Fang smiled, HE SMILED. Fang hardly ever smiled!

"Oh, hey Kennedie" he said, so the little tramps name was Kennedie. I bet here parents are some sort of political freaks, who names their daughter after a president. I cleared my throat waiting for him to introduce me. "This is Max" he said putting his had on my shoulder. "My um sister."

"Hello Max, I'm Kennedie Fang and I have study hall together. Its nice to meet you." She said looking down. She was obviously shy, _how cute,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Hi" I replied putting as much venom in that one word as possible.

She flinched. Ha good. "Um Fang is really smart he helped me with the assignment Mr. Quinn gave us. Your lucky to have him around" she said sounding scared.

"Yes I'm very lucky," I said lacing my voice with sarcasm. Then I took his hand and pulled him out of the classroom.

"Bye Kennedie see you tomorrow." He managed to say before I toed him away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I squealed once we where safely out of hearing range of the students around us.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what! Who is that chick and why in the world are you being so buddy-buddy with her?" I was practically steaming. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up too look at him.

"Your adorable when you're jealous" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. I looked at him and smiled I was defiantly overreacting.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. Cheerleading is time consuming

Chapter Three =]

Fang POV

"Attention class!" my homeroom teacher, Mr. Lavender ordered for the fifth time since the bell rang. Finally the class began to quite down.

"As you all know, every year the school goes on a field trip to Bush Gardens, the water and amusement park. This weekend is the date of the trip. I expect you all to get theses signed by your legal guardian and have them back by Thursday. We will be picking your roommates for the hotel, if this is a problem please have your parents contact the school. We will be leaving on the bus at 8 o'clock sharp on Friday and we will leave with out you if you're late, so don't be." Mr. Lavender said in an extremely bored tone. Fallowed by cheers from the class.

"Dude this is awesome" Iggy whispered.

I nodded. I wonder if Max will let us go, there is always the issue of hiding our wings. Dr. Martinez will have to approve all of us going too.

_Max said that she would talk to us about it later, oh please fang please can we go? _Angle thought to me sending a picture of her with bambi eyes.

_I'll talk with Max. _I thought back.

Max sent me a knowing look I just shrugged. A few minutes later after people where lost in conversation about who they wanted to room with and what they where going to pack Max came and sat down next to me.

"I think it's a bad idea. We can't risk anyone seeing our you-know-whats. " She said.

"I'm sure we could figure something out." I said in my usual no-emotion tone.

_STUDY HALL_

"Hey there fancy pants." Said an all to familiar voice. I looked up to see Kennedie sliding into the seat beside me. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail on the top of her head. She was wherein tight black pants with a shirt that had a picture of a Cyclops holding 3-D glasses looking extremely sad. Haha only he only has one eye but the glasses…get it? Oh never mind.

"Hey, funny shirt." I said.

"No one gets it, everyone thinks it looks like a thumb with one eye." She said with fake sadness. I have her a half smile.

"So are you going on the field trip?" she asked while doodling on the table.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied.

"I'm kinda nervous, I was in an accident a few years ago and I have scars all over my back, I don't really want to have to where a swim suit in public." She said looking ashamed.

"I'm sure you would look fantastic in anything." CRAP. I did not just say that! No, I was just being friendly, I love Max.

"Um. Thank you." She replied while her cheeks turned light pink.

"I'll be right back I have to go get a book." She said scooting her chair back and walking down to one of the bookshelves.

Kennedie POV

I got up to go get a library book when I realized that it was on the top shelf of the bookcase. Crap. I tried stretching but my stupid little legs didn't get me very far. After a few seconds of useless jumping and reaching I decided to go find a stool. Right when I trued around I smacked right in to something hard but still soft. I backed up and realized that that something was Fang. He reached up and got my book without even going on his tippy toes. Right then I realized that he was super tall like 6' 3 or something crazy like that. I was 5' 1 he was easily a foot taller then me. Not only was he tall, but also he was freaking built after smacking into his rock hard chest I would know.

"Uh, s-sorry." I stuttered out. He gave a small chuckle and handed me my book.

"Um how old are you Kennedie?" He asked out of nowhere.

"14" I said.

"Oh, wow, your kinda small for a 14 year old." He said smirking.

"Sorry to disappoint." I snapped and stormed down isle. I hate when people call me small! Okay, so I where a 00 in pants and my shoes are a size 3, big deal!

"Kennedie wait I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying." Fang said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, my size is a touchy subject for me." I said smiling. "Your pretty tall for being 14!" I said. All he did was shrug. We went and sat back down at our table.

"So is Max your only sister?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I have two other sisters and two brothers. We where all adopted." He said. Sweet Jesus! Six adopted kids his parents must be so kind to take in that many! He could probably see the shock oh my face so I quickly changed my look.

"That's awesome, I would love to have that may siblings. I only have my little brother. What are their names?" I asked.

"Well, you met Max, she's our age, and then there's Jeff, he's our age too. Then there's Ariel, she's 6, Jessica is 12, and Tyler is 8." He said.

"Oh my brother is 6! Maybe they are in the same class. Is Jeff blind?" I asked not meaning to sound rude, but my best friend Alice said that she had class with a new boy named Jeff who was blind and she had a huge crush on him.

"Um yeah. Why?" he asked I saw some emotion cross his usually nonchalant face but it was gone before I could tell.

"Oh my friend Alice has class with him." I said right before the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you later Fang." I said

"Oh by the way my real name is Nick, Fang is just an um nick name." he said.

HAHAHHAAH omg Nick, nick name. I started cracking up out loud before I could stop my extremely dumb since of humor. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'll…Tell…You…. Later" I managed to gasp out in-between laughs and ran out of the library before I could make my self-look like any more of a fool.

_That Night At Dr. Martinez's House_

Max POV

"OH MAX PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN WE GO! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GOING AND I REALLY WANT TO GO I WONT GO IN THE WATER ILL SAY IM ALLERGIC TO CHLOIRNE OR SOMETHING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I PROMISE ILL BE GOOD AND EVERY ONE WANTS TO GO AND MO-DR. MARTINEZ SAID IT WAS FINE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Nudge gasped the second I came down to the dinner table.

I looked around everyone was giving me bambi eyes; all accept Fang who was still in his room.

"Yeah Max come on! I go every year its so fun! Mom can request for nudge and me and Angel to be roommates because we are in middle school and our parents are aloud pick our roommates if they want, and Iggy and Fang can room together because well Iggy's blind." Ella said giving Iggy a sympathetic look that was wasted.

"Yeah! And my new friends, Justin and Nathan said that I should room with them!" Gazzy yelled.

"I don't know you guys I'll think about it I just don't want to risk anyone seeing our wings."

_Hello Maximum _the Voice said.

WOAH long time no annoy! I said sarcasticly.

_Maximum you can all hide your wings_. It said

_WHATTTTT! HOW!? _

_How do you think you can? Just concentrate Maximum you can do it._

_OH PLEASE ENOUGH WITH THE FORTUE COOKIE BULL JUST TELL ME HOW!_

No reply, of course. "Guys I'll be right back" I said and ran up to my room. I slammed the door, and closed my eyes. I concentrated really hard on my wings folding and disappearing I felt a cool tingling feeling go down my spine and continue into my wings then it felt like my wings where getting pushed into my back, the cool feeling was getting further and further into my back until it was all in my spine it slowly fated. My eyes snapped open and I slapped my back, I felt nothing there. I ripped off my loose T-shirt and spun around too look in the mirror, there was nothing there. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I ran down to fangs room and threw the door open. "FANGG! LOOK AT MY BACK!" I spun around and showed him my bare, human-looking back. I spun back around to see his eyes wide open, which meant that he was flabbergasted. "I know I was shocked too! The voice told me I could hide them and I just thought about it and they where gone I thing you guys can do it too!" I screamed hopping from foot to foot with excitement. Suddenly Fang was on his feet and in his closet looking through black shirts, he took one and threw it at me. I looked up at him confused then it registered.

I was standing in Fangs room.

With out a shirt on.

Only my Victoria's Secret bra mom got me.

Crap.

I shrieked and threw the shirt on faster then humanly possible. I looked down at my feet and felt my cheeks heat up to the point where I thought they where on fire.

"A little excited where we?" he said with a smirk. I was about to slap him when he started pulling off his shirt. What was he doing?! Then he closed his eyes and I saw his black wings start to curl up and sink into his back. Oh My. When they where totally gone he opened his eyes and felt his back. I was a little too zoned out on his totally banging abs to realized that he was smirking again. He cleared his throat. And I snapped out of it. I walked over and felt his bare back.

"They are really gone!" I breathed.

"Try and get them back," he said. I closed my eyes and pictured my wings coming back my spine heated up and I felt the heat rise to the surface of my back and spread along my skin. Once it cooled down again I felt my back through Fangs shirt (uhg!). Sure enough they where back.

"I guess this means we are going on the field trip," he said giving me a little smile.

GREAT!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey okay so I wrote this chapter during math class one day, when I had like super bad cramps, so it may be a little off…**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews you really make my day. Oh and as for my spelling mistakes, I use spell check and I usually just pick like the first word, oh and I have dyslexia so that kinda contributes.**_

_**=]**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter Four

Max POV

Once Fang and I told the kids about how we could hide our wings they where ecstatic. Nudge insisted that we go shopping for new clothes and swim suits before we go, so that's where we are now in a little store that I forgot the name of. Nudge picked out three pink one-piece swimsuits and Angle got a light blue bikini. Ella didn't need any new swim suits. I had I one piece in my hand when I over heard Iggy and Fang.

"Ha I told you she wouldn't get a bikini she doesn't have enough confidence to where one of them!" Iggy whispered to Fang.

"A guy can dream can't he" Fang chuckled.

That was it; I stormed back to the rack and found a black bikini with white wings on the butt (ha wings!) in my size, ill show them. I tried it on and it didn't look too bad. I am thin, considering my super fast metabolism, and over the last year or so my hips and boobs came somewhat out of hiding so I looked okay. I quickly changed back and stormed out of the fitting room. We paid and walked out. The boys decided to go on their own so Angle, Nudge Ella and I went in to a clothing store.  
"Oh Max can we please please pick out one outfit for you just one!!" Angle looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Ugh fine! But keep it cheep okay?" I said.

"We will Max thanks!" She hugged me around my middle and headed into the store.

Five minuets later nudge, Ella and came back with a bright red cotton sleeveless dress. The top was tight and heart shaped and had ruffles on the very top edge. The bottom was flowy. They had a black Patten leather belt that was to go around my waist and 4 inch black Patten leather heels. On top of that they had a red and black lace corset that was made to give a girl cleavage. Yeah Right! _**(I know Max wouldn't really know what Patten leather is and a heart shaped top but I needed to tell you what the outfit looked like some how!)**_

"No way!" I said in an end-of-discussion tone.

"Oh Max please just try it on!" Nudge begged.

"It will look so fantastic on you, please!" Ella agreed.

Angle quivered her bottom lip like she was about to cry.

"Oh fine! I'll try it on but that's it!" I said while snatching the ridiculous outfit out of nudges hand, heels and all.

After 10 minuets of wrestling with the corset I finally got it tied I put on the rest of the outfit and slammed the door open. I was greeted by the whole flock. Boys included.

"MAX YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!" Ella squealed.

"Oh my gosh Max you have to get that!!!!" Nudge agreed.

Angel just stood there with a huge grin on her face and gave me the thumbs up.

Gazzy's mouth was wide open along with his eyes. Iggy just stood there not realizing what happened.

"Wow" said none other then Fang. His eyes where popping out of his head and glued to my chest. I immediately felt self-conscious and ran back into the dressing room. I ripped of the corset and changed back into my clothes. After 15 of Nudge and Ella screaming about how I should get the outfit I had enough.

"Well hello there." Said the sales guy working the register.

"Uh hi." I said throwing the clothes on the counter.

"Can I get you anything else today, and I mean an-y-thing." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No. Just ring me up." I demanded.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that. OH hot damn! I bet you look bangin' in this!" he said eyeing the corset. That was it I was about to clock him when a different fist did the job. Fang. I looked at him and he looked absolutely furious, well for Fang. His eyes had pure hatred in them. The sales guy rubbed his jaw and shot Fang a dirty look.

"This your girl?" he said with a shaky voice that was met to be intimidating. Ha his girl!

"Yup" Fang said while snaking an arm around my waist. WHAT!!! His girl?!

"Excuse me, I'm not anyone's "girl" I'm not a freaking piece of meat! Now just ring me up and I won't punch your stupid acne ridden face in! Get it?" I said with my steel voice that makes erasers run and hide.

"Got it!" he said and started scanning price tags.

"Good" I said and threw my Max Ride card at him, and he scanned it. I snatched it back grabbed my bag and stormed out of the store.

Friday Morning 8:00 am

"Okay class I'm glad to see that you all made it hear on time. I will be reading your roommates out loud so listen for your name" Mr. Lavender, our homeroom teacher shouted once we where all on the bus and role had been called.

"Nick and Jeff"

"Kristen and Jen"

"Angela and Paige" The list went on. I drowned Mr. L's nasally voice.

"Max and Kennedie" Great! I get Fangs little Barbie gal pal as a roommate.

"Be nice." Fang said he was sitting next to me leaning up against the window. I put my hand on my chest and gave an offended look.

"Who me? Fang we both know I'm incapable of being anything but nice!" I said with extreme sarcasm. Someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around ready to clock the person in the face when I saw none other then Barbie her self. This was the first time I got a good look at her. She was tiny about the size of Angle. Except she had ridiculous curves. Her hair was slivery blonde and was in French braid pigtails; she had bright teal eyes and freckles on her nose. Basically she was gorgeous Psh.

"Um hello Max, I know we didn't get of to the best start and I just wanted to let you know that I'm excited that we get to spend some time together." I just crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. She gave Fang a shy wave and walked back to her seat. Fang glared at me. I just put on an innocent look and settled down for the 3-hour bus ride to Bush Gardens.

***

After 3 hours of sitting in a noisy claustrophobic bus I was ready to kick down the bus doors if they didn't open soon. Finally they opened and I sprinted out onto the sidewalk outside the hotel. Mr. Lavender went inside to meet with the rest of the teachers and check in, while all the students got our bags. After finding my red backpack Mr. L came back and handed me a key, room 219. Kennedie came up to me and gave me a little smile. I ignored her and walked into the hotel. The lobby was packed with students and we were aloud to go wherever we wanted but had to be in our rooms in 20 minuets so that the teachers could check on us. I walked over to the stairs and headed up to the second floor. Once I found my room I slid the key in and open the door. The room was amazing everything was spotless white and black. The first thing you saw was a huge flat screen TV, a big black couch and a desk then there was a small kitchen to the right and a big door to the left. I opened the door and saw two queen sized white fluffy beads with about 1000 black and white pillows. I dropped my bags and plopped down on the bed. AHHHH. Then I heard the door open I sprang up into a fighting stance when I saw Kennedie walk in.

"Um hey Max." She said wrapping her arms around her little waist.

"Hello Kennedie" I said in a proper voice and turned around to sit back down.

"So um since we are going to be rooming together and stuff you can call me Kay if you want, most of my friends do." She said and chuckled nervously.

"Uh ok." I said shocked that she didn't get the point that I DON'T LIKE HER.

I rolled over and my stomach started to hurt. I clutched my stomach and groaned. I realized that it was my time of the month and I had killer cramps.

"You okay?" she said while plopping her bag down on her bed.

"Uh fine my stomach just hurts." I said with a shaky voice, sometimes being female sucks.

"Oh that stinks to you want some Pepto-Bismol, my mom packed me a first aid kit." She said pulling out a little red bag. Ugh I can't believe I was about to ask this, but I was in pain.

"Um actually do you have Midol?" I whimpered, yes the invisible Maximum Ride is asking someone for help. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Oh of course." She said and tossed me a little box of pills. I grabbed a bottle of water and took two. In a few minuets the pain started to get weaker. Okay maybe she isn't the she-devil.

"Thanks." I whispered so low I was wondering if she heard it.

"No problem." She said with a smile. "So I'm going to go changed into my swimsuit and hit the pool. Do you want to come?" she asked with a hopefully smile.

"Um sure." I said and got up to grab my suit. She went into the bathroom to change and came out a minuet later with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and holding the stirrings of her bikini in the back. "Can you tie this for me?" she asked. As she turned around I saw two of the most horrible scars I have ever seen in my entire life. They where two parallel lines about 2 inches wide and 6 inches long right in-between her shoulder blades. They where white around the edges and a sticking purple red in the middle. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Yeah that's most people reaction." She said turning around and looking really upset.

"I-I'm sorry. I've just never seen, I mean they are so-" I stuttered.

"It's okay I know they are repulsive." She said looking down at her feet.

"Kennedie, what happened to you?"

_**I couldn't help but putting in the cramp part I thought it would help with the girl-bonding thing. Sorry to the guys reading this, do guys even read Maximum Ride? If there are any please let me know!**_

_**Oh and my friends and I are having a zombie movie marathon this weekend and I need some good zombie movies so if anyone knows any please share.**_

_**p.s. take into deep consideration the size and placement of Kennedie's scars.**_

_**Press it**_

**VVV**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Max POV

"_Kennedie what happened to you?" _

I couldn't help but asking they where huge. I realized they looked like third degree burns. She sighed, and then I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said and hurried to the door.

"Hey girls. The principle wants all the students down stairs in the restaurant for lunch in thirty minuets. So hop to it." Miss Royal, our "supervisor" said.

"Okay well be there" I said and closed the door. I walked back into the bedroom. Kennedie had a huge t-shirt on. I assumed it was to cover up the scars.

"We have to go down for lunch, and you don't have to be embarrassed about them. Everyone has scars, some are just bigger then others." I said with a smile. She looked up and me and returned the smile.

After we got ready, checked in with the flock, and ate lunch, Kennedie went off to find her little brother. I spotted Angle hand and hand with a little blonde boy. I went over to her. "Hey Ariel, honey. Who's your friend?" I asked bending down to her height.

"This is Ace." She said with a smile. "Ace this is my older sister, Max." she said turning to Ace." I gave him a small smile.

"Nice to met you Max. That's a cool name, I have an older sister her name isn't as cool as you though." Ace said. I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Ace." I said.

"Ace! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kennedie said coming up from behind me. Then she spotted Angle. "Oh hello." She said with a smile.

"Hello I'm Ariel, Max's sister." Angle said smiling well angelically.

"I'm Kennedie. Its very nice to meet you." She said then turned to Ace. "Ace you need to check in with me every now and then okay?" she said.

"Alright sorry Kay." He said. Kennedie ruffled his already untidy blonde locks.

"Me and Ariel are going to go play with our friends, I'll come find you later!" Ace said while running off in the other direction.

"Ariel and I!" she yelled after him and rolled her eyes. "Your sister is adorable." She said turning to me.

"Yeah she's an angle." I said smirking at my own joke. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around and sure enough there was Mr. Silent him self, Fang.

"Oh hey Nick!" Kennedie said beside me.

"Attention students! I have and announcement!" our pricalple yelled over the loud speaker in the huge restaraunt. "Tonight there will be a dance for all the students in the ball room. It will start at 8 o'clock. Until then you may do as you wish." He said.

"Oh awesome! I love dancing!" Kennedie squealed beside me. I rolled my eyes. Max + Dancing + Crowded room full of sweaty teens=Panic. "Come on Max we should go get ready!" I put my hands on my hips. Fang snickered.

"I'm not going." I said in a final tone. She rolled her eyes and lopped her arm through mine and tugged. She was surprisingly strong she actually got me to move! I mean she was tiny and my feet where planted. She drug me out of the room. Fang as smirking I shot daggers at him, which just made his smirk bigger. Kennedie drug me up our room and threw me on the couch. She ran into our room and came back with red and black material in her hands.  
"Max, you must where this! It's adorable!" she said holding up none other then the dreaded red dress that Nudge and Ella made me buy.

"I am not going!" I said my voice dripping with authority. Then she gave me bambi eyes. I thought that it was bad when angle gave me them. This was like 20 Angles. Her bottom lip quivered and her little shoulders slumped.

_BE STRONG MAX! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE THE GIRL FOR PETES SAKE!_

"Okay, I'll just go alone I guess." She sighed looking down.

_Oh no she looks so sad…NO!...what's one little dance? _I mentally argued with my self.

"UHG! FINE!" I said snatching the dress out of her hands. Her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"Oh thank you!" she said jumping up and down.

Kennedie POV

After I took a shower I wrapped a towel tightly around me and walked into Max's and my room. "Its all yours" I said to her. She smiled and walked into the washroom. I rummaged through my bag and found the perfect pants, they where tight skinny jeans that had a few rips in them at the thigh and knees, but not in a trashy way. I threw on some panties and the jeans and a pink and blue striped Victoria's secret bra. I took out my iPod speakers, plugged in my iPod and put on my favorite song, Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade. I took out my hair dryer and began to dry my hair. The course came on and I began to sing along.

"You know the words, so sing along for me baby!" I jumped on the bed and shook my blond hair all over. Then I looked up and saw Nick standing in the doorway, his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Uh…Sorry, I though Max was….The door was unlocked…..Uh I Uh…sorry!" he stuttered and ran for the door. I was shocked. Not only had he just caught me rocking out and singing at the top of my lungs, but also I still hadn't put a shirt on. I thought I would die from embarrassment right then and there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Max POV

As I sat in the chair and waited for Kennedie to stop messing with my hair I fidgeted with my high heels. How was I going to walk in these things, let alone dance! I sighed.

"Okay I'm done!" She said in an excited tone. She turned the chair around so that I could look in the mirror. I was shocked to say the least. My face had "bronzer" on it that made me look tan and almost glowing, my eyes where framed with thick dark brow eyelashes with dark smoky eye shadow. My hair was side parted and pulled back with a black clip in the back, it was naturally wavy and frizzy, but Kennedie put some shimmery stuff in it that smelt like a smoothie and made it look lush dirty blonde locks that hug just below my shoulders. I looked amazing! I turned around and hugged her she was a miracle worker!  
"Yes yes I know I'm amazing," she giggled. "But I have only and hour to beautify myself so move!" she said in mock anger.

**At the dance…**

Fang POV

Iggy had made me come to this stupid dance so I could describe what the girls looked like. Uhg. I was describing a skinny brunet when I spotted Max. She looked amazing she was wearing the red dress that the younger girls made her buy. Her hair was beautiful and wavy. The she saw me gawking at her and blushed.  
"Hey" I said. "Don't you clean up nice." I said with a smirk. She punched me in my arm and glared at me.

"Shut up!" she yelled and turned away. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"You look amazing." I said flashing one of my rare smiles, which made her turn eight shades of red. Suddenly I heard a bunch of high-pitched squeals as some up beat song played and students began to dance. In no time there was a huge pit of dancing kids jumping around and grinding to the beat.  
"Want to dance?" I asked Max.

"I don't dance." She said in a final tone. I shrugged even though I really wanted her to dace with me.

"I'm going to go find the kids." She said and walked away.

"Nick!" I heard Kennedie's musical voice from behind me. I stiffed and the picture of her in her…undergarments…flashed in my mind. I spun around slowly, and my jaw dropped. She could have made any model look hideous. She wore the same jeans she was wearing earlier with high black shoes on. Her top was black satin and had the shape of a corset to it. Her bright aqua eyes where framed with long black eyelashes with light blue accents to make her eyes even more memorizing. Her long sliver-blonde hair was strait and hung about five inches from her little hips, I had the urge to run my fingers through it just to see if it was really as soft as it looked. The skin on her bare arms and shoulders where pale like her face but in a beautiful glowing way they looked like they where made of silk. I finally snapped out of it when she waved her hand in front of my face.  
"Did I you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Um what?" I said

"I asked you if you want to dance." She said with a smirk.

"Uh sure." I shrugged. She grabbed my hand and led me to the crowd of jumping students. She pulled me into the middle and turned her back to me she started grinding on me and I though I was going to pass out I put my hands on her hips and started to sway to the beat. After about two songs, Kennedie froze.  
"I need some air!" she said in a panicked tone and ran out of the ballroom. What was that about? I debated on weather I should go check on her and I decided I should. I walked out into the lobby but didn't see her anywhere. I went outside and looked down the ally in between the hotel and the restaraunt next door. I saw a group of men huddled around something. They where wolf whistling and saying degusting things. (a/n TWLIGHT MOMENT!) I realized that they where huddling around a girl, that girl happened to be Kennedie. I was about to jump up and help her when I heard her growl, "Don't. Touch. Me." Through clenched teeth. It sent a shiver down my spine and I desisted to watch for a few more seconds. One of the guys grabbed her arm; I shot up ready to spring when Kennedie let out an agonized wail. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her head. I blinked. Two huge wings snapped out from her back. They where red, orange, copper, and gold; they looked like fire. When I say huge I mean huge. They where probably 19 feet across and compared to her little body they looked even bigger. Her arms dropped from her bowed head and clenched into fist. Her head sapped up and her eyes sapped open. I gasped, her beautiful blue eyes where now a terrifying crimson. Her entire eyes where blood red, a sick grin spread across her beautiful face. She looked like the devil, if the devil where an amazingly gorgeous 14 year old blonde girl that is. Then she lunged at the guy who touched her he let out a scream the second she made contact. She punched I'm in the face leaving behind what looked like burns in the shapes of fists. By the time she was finished destroying the guys face his friends where gone. She stood up from his charred body and spotted me. She gasped and the red color slowly faded from her eyes, and her wings slowly folded and disappeared from view. Her body went limp. I jumped to catch her when she touched me she felt like she was 200 degrees. I didn't care. I turned her small figure around so that I could look at her back. I pushed away the remainder of her charred shirt and found two gashing burns right where her wings connected with her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kiddies! I cut of all my hair it was down to my hips and now it's about at my chin, drastic change. GO LOCKS OF LOVE!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: JP (I haven't put one of these for a while opps!)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Fang POV**

I put my index and middle finger to Kennedie's burning neck and sure enough I felt an extremely quick but strong heart beat. I picked her ridiculously light body up bridal styled and opened up my own wings. With one strong down stroke, we were about 10 feet in the air. I glided effortlessly through the air until I found the balcony of Max's room. I opened the unlocked door and carefully placed Kennedie down on the bed.  
_Angle? Can you here me?_

_Yeah Fang what's up? _Angle thought back to me.

_Can you tell Max and Iggy to come up to her room please? _I asked keeping my thoughts calm so that I didn't scare her.

_Sure thing! _She thought back in a singsong voice.

I walked back over to the bed and gently flipped Kennedie over on her stomach so that her burns didn't rub up against the bed. I sighed and pushed her long hair out of her beautiful face.

_What are you? _I thought to my self.

My thoughts where interrupted by a knock at the door I jumped to my feet and let in Iggy and Max. I showed them to the bedroom and Max gasped when she saw Kennedie's gruesome back. I told them what I saw in the ally way and Iggy went right to work disinfecting, and patching up her back. Max asked us to leave so that she could change Kennedie. A few minuets later she called us back in.

"Do you think she's some kind of messed up mutant or something?" Iggy wondered out loud.

"I have no clue but as soon as she wakes up we are finding out." Max said.

"Lets let her rest." I said getting up and going into the living room.

About an hour later the rest of the flock came up to Max's room. Max and Iggy brought them too there rooms to say good night. While they was gone I heard a soft moan from the bedroom. I got up and knocked on the door. Another groan. I peaked through the door to see Kennedie's eyes squeezed shut and her knuckles white from being clenched so tightly. I tiptoed in and sat down on the edge of the bed. I grabbed on of her hands and unclenched it before her nails broke the sink on her palm. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Nick?" she said in a raspy voice.

"The one an only." I said.

She slowly sat up and looked deep into my eyes.

"What did you see?" she said getting right to the point.

"Enough." I simply stated. She dropped her face into her hands.

"Ugh. Okay I can explain." She said. "Okay, your going to think I'm crazy and after I tell you this I will have to leave but you deserve to know. When my parents where babies they where taken from their parents and brought to a place called the School. It's a horrid place where they do experiments and create sick mutants. So my parents were mutants. They were hybrids my mother was 96% human 4% phoenix like the bird. My father was 94% human 4% Lynx and 2% Golden Eagle. They where the strongest, fastest, most clever beings ever created. Both having wings, my father had a 22-foot wingspan and was the most courageous person I have ever met. My mother was the most beautiful person she had two huge crimson and gold wings that stretched out to 17 feet. They met when they were 6 and fell in love. At the age of 12 they broke out of the school and learned to live among humans with out being detected. They worked out their lives and settled down my father was the most successful doctor in Washington DC. Then my mother got pregnant with me. They where terrified of what would happen but when they ended up with a 100% human baby girl they where ecstatic." She took a deep breath and continued. "So I started growing and they realized that I hate more advanced senses then most humans. My father took some of my DNA to see if I had any…anomalies. The results shocked him I am 96% human 4% lynx 2% phoenix. It first happened when I was five. Out of nowhere two red golden wings burnt through the flesh on my back. My eyes turned red and my parents had no idea what to do. My mother rushed to my side and the second her hand touched mine my wings retreated into my back and my eyes returned to normal. My father spent the next few years researching and my wings continued to sprout at random times but it became more predictable. Finally when I was nine my father found out the problem. I have lynx and phoenix DNA, and they are not compatible. The phoenix DNA rejects the lynx DNA and vise versa. Aside from the wings burning out of my back, I weigh about 50 pounds because of my hallow bones. I can lift up to 8 times my body weight and my vision and hearing are ten times better then any human, bird, or cat because of the weird combination. I can run up to 150 mph and when I focus enough and I can keep my wings out for up to ten days at a time. I can fly up to 500 mph. As you saw my sink heats up to about 150 degrees but hybrids have abnormally tough skin so it didn't hurt my parents, it burns my back because its burning from the inside out. My parents adopted my little brother a when I was eleven…the end."

I stood their eyes wide open my jaw on the floor. She was a mutant just like us. She had parents who where mutants, she was born like this, naturally. Oh My God.

"I know it's a lot to handle and you think I'm crazy and totally making this all up but it's the truth." Tears built up it her eyes. I got to my feet and whipped away the single tear that escaped from her eye. I lifted her chin up so that I could see her eyes, I couldn't help myself I pressed my lips to hers. She placed a small hand on my cheek and brought it back into my hair. All to soon she pulled away and threw her feet over the side of the bed. I was still in shock from what I just heard and what I just did. "I have to go." She said her voice cracking and more tears spilling over. She walked over to the balcony and jumped up on the railing. She closed her eyes and leapt into the air. I heard her groan in pain as her wings burnt through her back and snapped out. She stroked down and was up in the air, she glanced back at me frozen in the bedroom, turned and shot off into the star painted sky.

Goodbye Kennedie.

Epilogue

It's been three months since I saw Kennedie take that plunge of the balcony flying away from the hotel. No one had seen her. Her parents have been looking on every corner of the globe. The voice contacted Max and told her that her job was not finished. It informed us that Itex was growing again so, we, the flock, decided to finish what we started. We spent a few weeks trying to find Kennedie but she seamed to have disappeared. We will never know what happened to the blonde haired, blue eyed, mutant girl we all knew, and loved but I know she's still out there, and I'm going to find her.

**Well that's it for the story!**

**I'm working on a sequel; I'll put up a sneak peak of the first chapter in a few days.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Sarah Marie Cullen**

**P.S. Press It!**

**VVV**


	8. AN! READ READ READ READ!

**Sequel Is Up!**

**-SMC**


End file.
